luna game
by lydiaesthela123
Summary: ¿que pasaria si tus pesadillas predijieran tu futuro?


ADVERTENCIA.  
el siguiente fanfiction es basado en la saga de videojuegos creepypasta de my little pony,luna game.  
para informacion,este fanfiction esta narrado en una version humanizada de todo esto.  
tambien se le informa que esto es antes de twilight alicornio.  
disfrutenlo.

luna game.  
el comienzo.  
disen que,los sueños reflejan lo que uno desea,las pesadillas sus miedos,pero.  
¿que opinarias si tus pesadillas predijieran tu futuro?  
habian pasados varios meses despues de que la princesa luna,se haya marchado de pony ville para continuar su dever de princesa de la noche.  
un dia comun y corriente pasaba,cuando la princesa de la noche,luna,decidio visitar un tiempo pony ville,para ver,que tanto se habia perdido en todo su tiempo que paso alejada de el.  
-te estaba esperando hermanita.  
la princesa celestia quien,se encontraba viendo las cartas de su alumna twilight sparkle,nadie supo como esque que sabia que luna era la que se hacercaba a ella.  
-me dijieron que ivas a venir hermana mia.  
ella sin voltearla a ver seguia en su dever.  
-¿porque esta vicita sin decir nada?  
celestia pregunto volteandose a ver a luna quien se encontraba enfrente de ella.  
-bueno,queria ver que tanto habia pasado desde,irme.  
luna contesto con una sonrisa.  
-a pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuviste aqui,creo,que deverias hacer amigos.  
celestia dijo mientras miraba a luna.  
-¿amigos?  
-si,amigos,asi no estarias tan sola en los dias de tu vicita,ademas,no podre estar mucho con tigo,los deveres reales son muchos estos dias,hermana mia,ahora,si me disculpas tengo que seguir con los deveres reales.  
celestia se marcho del salon,y luna se quedo ahi unos minutos,sin decir nada.  
-creo,que tiene razon.  
luna se dirige a la salida,en busca de amigos.  
afuera se encontraba twilight sparkle quien parecia algo desesperada y parecia,que buscaba algo.  
-hola twilight.  
luna se hacerco a saludarla alegremente.  
-¿e? hola princesa luna cuanto tiempo sin verla.  
twilight sonrie.  
-¿sucede algo? ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?  
dijo la princesa luna.  
-vera princesa,estaba leyendo mis libros y bueno, se me perdio unos de mis libros y llevo rato buscandolo.  
luna se dirige a buscar el libro y lo encuentra,estaba a solo pasos de ahi.  
-¿es este twilight?  
-si princesa.  
twilight sorio mientras agaraba el libro.  
-aunque,podria ¿ayudarme en buscar otros 50 libros?  
luna se sorprende.  
-eemm,claro.  
luna se dirige a buscar los 50 libros,pero,cuando va por el ultimo,nota que es libro estaba lleno de polvo,era rojito y con sus hojas rotas.  
-es extraño, ¿porque twilight tendria un libro como este? talvez se le rompio por acidente.  
luna al dirigirse a twilight puede notar que el cielo esta oscurenciendose.  
-gracias princesa,por cierto.  
luna la mira mientras twilight cambia a su exprecion de alegria a una,sonrisa algo misteriosa.  
-pinkie pie la busca.  
luna confundida se dirige a buscar a pinkie,ella se encontro con applejack,fluttershy,rarity y rainbow dash,cada una le decia lo mismo y esa misma sonrisa aparecia en sus rostros,daba miedo,asta que la princesa encontro a,pinkie pie.  
-hola princesa luna cuando tiempo.  
pinkie pie la saludo en el tono alegre de siempre.  
-hola pinkie pie ¿me llamabas?  
-si princesa,la estaba buscando bueno,se ara una fiesta aqui en pony ville y queria preguntarle si usted su majestad queria venir.  
-claro pinkie pie seria divertido.  
luna respondio a la pregunta de pinkie pero,despues de responder ella quedo callada,su mirada de alegria y felisidad que siempre tenia cambio a una mirada triste y asustada.  
-¿te pasa algo, pinkie pie?  
luna pregunto y pinkie seguia con esa mirada.  
-no nada princesa ¿porque lo dice? jeje.  
pinkie tenia esa misma mirada.  
-te vez algo triste y asustada.  
pinkie pie sonrie pero su mirada aun expresaba una chica rosada asustada de algo.  
-no es nada,sigo con lo de la fies.  
pinkie pie se detiene para colocar sus manos en su cabeza,en la cabeza de pinkie pie solo escuchaba una voz disiendole.  
-matala.  
-no,no,no puedo hacerlo es mi amiga.  
pinkie pie susuraba.  
-¿pinkie?  
luna se empezaba a asustar.  
-matarla ahora.  
la voz en la cabeza de pinkie le gritaba.  
-no,no y no.  
pinkie caia arodillada llorando.  
-¿pinkie pie?  
luna se asusta.  
derepente,la luz del sol se apaga por unos minutos mientras unos sonidos de sierras se escuchan.  
-¿por...porque?  
pinkie pie mira a luna a la cara mientras sonrie y lanza una lagrima,luna solo la mira asustada,la cabeza de pinkie se va resvalando,le habian cortado su cuello.  
-esto no a terminado aun.  
una pinkie pie le grita a luna con una gran sonrisa y una mirada de maniatica.  
luna se despierta asustada.  
-fue...fue una pesadilla,tranquila luna.  
luna respira agitadamente y abraza su almuada en una posicion fetal.  
-fue una pesadilla.  
en la puerta del cuarto de luna,una chica con unos ojos negros completamente,llorando sangre negra y en su voca se encontraba un liquido negro,su color era rojo,esa chica era.  
pinkie pie.


End file.
